<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will We Break The Chain? by fuzzyberry124, montyprogthon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557046">Will We Break The Chain?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyberry124/pseuds/fuzzyberry124'>fuzzyberry124</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montyprogthon/pseuds/montyprogthon'>montyprogthon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fleetwood Mac (Band), Queen (Band), Rock Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70’s, Brian May - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fleetwood Mac, Fluff, Love, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stevie Nicks - Freeform, Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyberry124/pseuds/fuzzyberry124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/montyprogthon/pseuds/montyprogthon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie needs a break from Lindsey after their horrible breakup. So she does what she thinks is best and goes to Ridge Farm...</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Stevie Nicks, Brian/Stevie, Stevie Nicks/Brian May, Stevie/Brian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie needs a break from Lindsey after their horrible breakup. So she does what she thinks is best and goes to Ridge Farm...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EEK! This is a ship I’ve been wanting to do for a while and my best friend @fuzzyberry124 said she liked them together as well we did the best thing ever and: wrote a fanfic! we hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Stevie’s POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Same shit, different day is what they say huh. Well doesn't seem like it anymore for Lindsey and I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don't get me wrong, I will be forever grateful to him for getting me into the band. But maybe we aren't meant to be a couple. It's taking a toll on the band and we only just started with our heights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things are even harder with all the fucking competion. I must confess that some of them aren't bad at all. There was some country song on the radio today by some band called Queen or something. The song was '79 or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song was really good, if i’m being honest. I really liked the vocals and production. It helped me take my mind off Lindsey. Stupid fucking Lindsey. I mean, I love the guy, but our fights... oh god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our fights have always been huge, no matter what they're about. Be it me messing up a line in a song, or him getting drunk and kissing some other chick. It’s hard now, since we’re on tour in the UK. We’ve only done a few dates but each day has been agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lindsey and I can't go a single minute without bickering and Christine and John are getting very tired of it. Can’t blame ‘em. We’re annoying as fuck. Now that Lindsey and I are officially broken up, I need to find somewhere that I can take my mind off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why I’m going to Ridge Farm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brian's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I heard Rog and Fred bickering even for one more second, I am positive that I will lose my shit. This album was the deciding card of Queen's fate. If it didn't work, we would be over. 'A Night at the Opera', as we decided to call it, was turning out to be rather trying upon our mental states. Somedays I feel as if I can still hear the arguments in my 'room'. To top this disastrous sundae off,  Paul Prenter, or Prickter as Rog and Deaky called him, was making me murder him in my head evry time he opened his trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today I managed to score a break because I was done recording the guitar parts for John's song 'You're My Best Friend'. Fred and Roger had their complaints about it but I love the song. It resonates with me intensely. Maybe I wish I had what John appreciates with that song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A companion for life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook these thoughts off and walked out of that god awful farm. I wanted some time to myself alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I layed down on the grass, putting my Walkman on and closed my eyes, taking the serenity in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soulful voice filled my ears, singing about a Landslide of sorts. For once, I wasn't focussing on the lyrics, rather the vocalist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I saw the name of the band, a slight frown formed on my face. It was Fleetwood Mac. Quite the competition for us. I didn't have the heart to stop listening so I listened anyway albeit guiltily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stevie's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tredged my way towards the farm as I took in the fresh country air. I slowly moved ahead when an odd sight caught my eye. A rather tall gentleman with a head full of loose curls was feeling himself whilst listening to some mystery music. I specated from a distance amused and yet entranced at the same time. He was undoubtedly very attractive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe even more than Lindsey-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SHUT UP!" I reprimanded myself internally before I let the thought complete itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I broke out of my trance and walked up to him. Just as I reached him, he danced a particularly awkward jig which made me laugh out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. The man spun around quickly and his eyes fell on me. It was obvious that he was looking me up and down but just in an analytical manner. Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes and anticipated the oncoming fan-girling. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To my surprise, he just stood there frozen. Now it was getting hard to keep looking up at that eucalyptus of a man as handsome as he may have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey dude, are you gonna say something or will you remain in paralysis?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry... it’s just... you’re Stevie Nicks, aren’t you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I responded, placing my hands on my hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a coincidence!” He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it Stevie, he’s not even that cute. But he is...” I fought with myself internally before asking him to elaborate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coincidence how?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, listen.” He said, taking off his Walkman and handing it to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our song “Landslide” was playing. I giggled momentarily before saying “You’re dancing to this? This isn’t a dance song.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I like it...” He said, biting his lip and looking me up and down once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a problem?” I asked, crossing my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Not at all...” He said, keeping his eyes plastered on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, ok. Well... what’s your name?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brian, Brian May.” He smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie finally gets some rest but is interrupted by 3 men bickering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was very subtly trying really hard not to pee my pants because the Stevie Nicks had walked in on me dancing to her own fucking song. She maintained a calm yet wary demeanor throughout our exchange. By then, I had introduced myself to her and I saw a slight change in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brian May huh. Is there someway I know you? Because your name rings a bell for me." She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was a bit taken aback at the idea of Stevie Nicks knowing who I was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh I'm in a band, maybe you've heard of us?" I feebly guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any names buddy? Because there's way too many of them 'bands' these days so you're gonna have to be a bit more specific."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn she's sharp. And hot. Whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um it's Queen. I'm the guitarist for Queen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen? Oh! You guys made that song, uhh what was it? ‘69? Something like that...” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I burst out laughing. “It’s ‘39, not ‘69!” I could barely breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Stevie broke out into laughter with me, clutching her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laugh was quite simply the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped laughing and bit my lip. God, she’s so hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brian, stop it!” I mentally scolded myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I couldn’t help it. She was so gorgeous...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped laughing and looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like that song. What’s it about?” She enquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s about this astronaut who goes to space for a year, and when he comes back, his family are all dead and old.” I explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how could they be dead and old? It’s only been a year?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s this thing called Einstein’s theory of relativity. You know Einstein?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>dumb!” She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my lip once again. Fucking hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kept my eyes on her as I explained the theory of relativity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get it?” I asked after I finished explaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t understand a single word. Not a word, Brian. Not a word.” She answered poetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to laugh at this. She looked cute when flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian stood there bemused gazing at the stunner in front of him. Stevie seemed to be positively mind-boggled and confused at what he had just tried to explain to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paid close attention to her expressions and body language, analysing each motion she made. Her face was scrunched up in a confused but adorable scowl and he almost swooned right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally came back in tune, he began to question something he should have a long time back. Why was Stevie Nicks here at Ridge Farm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to be rude or intrusive but why are you here?” Brian inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed a sadness settling in her eyes and for some reason he felt a bit upset as well but brushed it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get to that later. Can you show me a mud-free path to the farm please?” Stevie hastily replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian knew she was dodging the question but didn’t ask her anything else. Being the gentleman that he was, he took some of her luggage and beckoned for her to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Stevie POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who does Brian think he is, asking me why I’m here? Wait, no, that’s actually a valid question. His question definitely ruined my mood but he didn’t know. So it’s not his fault in any way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took my luggage and nodded at me as if to say “Come with me.” I followed him and quickly ran behind him. “So, what do you wanna do at the farm?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down at his arms. I don’t know how he was carrying my heavy luggage. He’s so lanky. But I like skinny guys… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just want to sit back, relax, ya know?” I replied, looking into his hazel eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah. Me too. My stupid bandmates won’t shut up!” He chuckled, flashing a pair of fangs at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your teeth,” I said, almost swooning at the sight of Brian smiling. “Wait, sorry, that sounded weird.” I giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. Thank you. I like your teeth too.” He giggled along with me, almost falling over with the heavy bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful!” I shouted, grabbing a bag that fell from his arms. “You don’t need to carry the bags, you know. I can do it myself.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, really. They’re not that heavy.” He said, looking down at the bags and shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure…” I said, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at me with fake annoyance and we continued to move towards the barn. In complete honesty, I could not wait to crash onto a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It felt as if even my hair was aching with exhaustion. When I thought about hair, my eyes instantly went to Brian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was beautiful to say the least and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous. His curls were loose and puffy but it looked like they were tightening from the bottom. I deduced that he might have suffered some heat damage. Possibly from a straightener or something like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, why am I trying to study his hair like I’m a forensic scientist or something. Get a grip Stevie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked into the farmhouse and Brian set down my luggage with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that heavy huh?” I grinned. He rolled his eyes playfully and went into the kitchen. I spied a couch and sat myself there as fast as I could. Needless to say, I was soon sprawled across it as per my comfort. The second my eyes began to droop a bit, I heard what sounded like a herd of sheep bickering. How is that possible? I don’t know, ask yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got up with an annoyed groan and tried to locate the source of the chaos. Slowly and almost cautiously, I opened a door revealing three other men who seemed as if they were ready to kill each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian picks up something a bit... personal and is embarrassed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the sound of the door creaking, they turned to look at me and their jaws dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man closest to me had almost jet black hair and was hauntingly handsome. He had large teeth but he pulled them off immaculately. His expression turned into a softer, more friendly one after a few seconds and I knew I liked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello darling. How can we help you?” He offered warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine, I don’t need help,” I spoke gently. “Thanks for asking though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you here to clean the house?” He asked, as if I was a maid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? I’m not a maid, if that’s what you’re implying.” I began, an angry tone to my voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That came out too harsh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so sorry, darling! I just thought… you know, since… you’re a w-woman and we’ve never seen you before, and I’m so sorry.” The man continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I get it. It’s fine, I’m sorry too. I was too harsh on you. I’m just in a bad mood.” I muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, darling. We all have our bad days.” He said sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” I whispered, looking at the other men in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a man with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was attractive, and looked like a right flirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another man with long brown hair and dark green eyes. He had a sweet smile on his face, which caused his eyes to form crow’s feet at the ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then turned towards Brian, the only man I was familiar with in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, these are my bandmates.” He said, pointing towards the 3 men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and smiled at them sweetly. “You gonna introduce me, Bri?” I asked, testing out a nickname. I liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. So, this is Freddie. He’s our singer.” Brian said, pointing at the dark haired man who thought I was a maid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you, Miss…?” He asked, shaking my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicks. Stevie Nicks.” I replied, flashing him a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh my god!” Freddie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small grin began to form on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT’S THE FUCKING STEVIE NICKS WITHIN 3 METRES OF ME!” Freddie shouted, no,  yelled. Now usually this irritates me because I know that they’re always overdoing it but Freddie just had a genuine aura to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you better believe it sweetie.” I responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned my head a bit to look at the other two who still hadn’t said anything. Much like how Brian was when he first saw me. Or rather when I caught him strutting around like a peacock in the rain. Sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry fellas, is there a problem because you guys don’t seem very enthusiastic?” I questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly broke out of their trances and grinned at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry love,” The blonde one began. “Roger Taylor at your service. I drum for these morons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, all of us would beg to differ given you’re the moron.” Freddie snarkily replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled real hard at this. I hadn’t known them for minutes and yet they seemed like they were my closest friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m assuming you’re the bassist eh?” I asked the seemingly younger man with soft brown locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah. I’m John. John Deacon. And yeah I play bass. I’m sorry if I went silent there. Just a big fan of yours”. He smiled sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems like everyone knows each other now,” Brian started. “Stevie, do you want anything to eat or drink? I have some water out but please let me know if you need something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be splendid actually. I’d kill for some coffee right about now.” I told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah you’re in luck then,” John said. “Roger here spared the coffee machine its life today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger looked as if he was ready to shoot him down just with his eyes as John stuck his tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I understood that this was an inside joke of sorts and giggled a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she absolutely precious? Come dear, let’s get you settled then.” Freddie announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew that he would become very close to me if time allowed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brian actually just dropped my bags off and I heard all this commotion and came here,” I started. “If you could help me unpack, that would be very much appreciated.” I looked at the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” They exclaimed and scrambled to get to my room. Geez, are they that desperate to unpack my knickers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled at my thoughts as quietly as possible so I wouldn’t get asked why I was laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into the room behind the boys and unzipped my suitcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited for me to step back from the suitcase before they opened it and pulled out my things and handed them to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger pulled out my jeans and handed them to me, John pulled out my shirts and handed them to me, Freddie pulled out my makeup and handed it to me, and of course Brian pulled out my undergarments…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian looked at me with a shocked look and a deep maroon blush painted across his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled while blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger studied our interaction and looked at what Brian was holding. “Nice bra, Stevie.” Roger commented before he broke out into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” I playfully shouted and grabbed the lacy black bra from Brian’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Thank you for helping me boys, now if you would leave me for a moment, I’ll change.” I said, holding the clothes I would change into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, darling.” Freddie said, dragging the other boys out of the room, before Roger shouted something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to wear that bra!” I giggled and shook my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will!” I replied, still giggling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie is overwhelmed by the love and support the boys give her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can life please give me a break? Christ, I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it was a hot bra-” My brain began but I didn’t let it finish because, let’s just say my imagination has no restrictions. I coughed as an attempt to clear my head and decided to murder Rog today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We went downstairs to give Stevie her privacy soon after which Freddie and John were trying to get me off of Roger. For context, I found him on the sofa and sat myself on him. The bastard deserves it. In my defence, I’m not too heavy so he’ll survive. Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I finally got off him but not without smacking him on his head once. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, stop abusing me!” Roger shouted in his stupid whiny voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you deserve it, you stupid moron!” I shouted while hitting him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, the fuck?!” Roger said, trying to dodge my playful attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never!” I continued softly hitting him. “Moron! Idiot! Dumb bitch!” I shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, what’s going on here?” A gentle voice began from behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stevie!” I jumped in surprise, getting off Roger and switching my inhumane screams into my regular sweet voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was happening?” She asked, giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost swooned at sound and sight. “N-nothing.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?! You stupid wanker, you were abusing me!” Roger shouted, punching me lightly on the backside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, stop that!” Freddie said, running towards us and tearing Roger’s arms off my bottom, where he was pinching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, stop it.” Stevie said. That was all I needed to stop. She could tell me to jump off Mount fucking Everest and I would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Stevie, it’s the usual.” John told her in a matter-of-fact tone. She let out a giggle which made my heart ascend above the heavens and higher. What? It’s true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stevie’s POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, you guys should control yourselves a bit more. Romances in bands don’t work out-” I stopped myself hearing what I meant as a joke but just reminded me of my failed romance with Lindsey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Stevie?” Roger asked with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah just remembered something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you’ve gone white as a sheet. Brian, be a man and get the dear some coffee now would you. And John, get her something to eat. Roger, move your ass and get her some blankets and a pillow.” Freddie ordered around everyone like a busybody. This made me smile a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m usually withdrawn with most people. Even with the band, but these guys felt like home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home. Hadn’t been there in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, am I pregnant because these mood swings are killing me? I shook my head knowing that wouldn’t be possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, it seemed like an army was at my service as a procession of warm, beautiful, glorious coffee, biscuits and fluffy blankets found their way over to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost teared up at how special I felt. Lindsey and the other boys never did anything like this for me. And while Christine and I were close, it wasn’t like this at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost collapsed at the first sip of that magical fluid and sank even further into the couch if that were possible. I quickly drained the cup of its contents and nibbled on a biscuit all the while just laying there. Soon enough, my eyes started drooping and I gave into the sweet embrace of sleep. Another rare commodity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt someone wrapping a blanket around me and slightly opened my eyes to spot a head of curls before falling back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie and Brian belt out an 18+ version of ‘39...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I awoke to the gentle sound of an acoustic guitar strumming and someone humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rubbed at my eyes and opened them to see Brian sitting on the couch next to me playing a song that I instantly recognized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘39.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Bri.” I groaned slightly as I pulled myself up and peeled the blanket off me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning, Stevie. You fell asleep on the couch last night. I didn’t want to wake you so I left you here. I’m sorry about that, did you get some sleep?” Brian asked sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got really good sleep. And that’s fine, you didn’t need to take me to my room,” I muttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though it would’ve been nice if you carried me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, sorry for interrupting you. Continue.” I said, gesturing towards his acoustic guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and started the song again. He played the guitar and hummed the tune before I chimed in and started what I remembered of the lyrics, but I switched it up a little, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the year of ‘69, assembled here the volunteers, in the days when boys were cute… Here the girls sailed out to the tall and handsome boys, hottest sight ever seen.” I sang gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My lyrics were met with guffaws from Brian. “Nice.” He said, winking at me. Holy fucking shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked at him before continuing. “And the boys followed girls, and the story tellers say, that the well endowed boys inside the girls, for many a not lonely day, sailed across the milky seas…” As I sang ‘milky seas’, I looked at Brian with a smirk on my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at me with a knowing look and shook his head playfully. “You’re a bad influence, Nicks.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” I said, winking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never held back, never feared, never cried. Don’t you hear my moans, though you’re many beds away, don’t you hear me calling you? Stick your fingers in my crack, while I jerk you from the back, in the barn that our grandparents knew…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, both us had doubled over wheezing over our incessantly sexual rendition of ‘39. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nearly fell off the couch holding my stomach and Brian lunged forward instinctively to catch me before I broke my arse. Well I gained composure before he had to so all was well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for the fact that Brian was almost completely on top of me and now I wasn’t able to breathe. Not because of his weight but because of our proximity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that folks is your number 1, go-to method for making a fun atmosphere awkwardly heated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian hurriedly got off me, which I didn’t like and scampered down the hall calling me for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah he’s a virgin. Maybe. I mean he’s pretty hot. It’s a shame if he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled at my thoughts and got up stretching. I actually looked forward to meeting the boys which is rather unusual for me. Guess there’s a first time for everything then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yawning, I went into the kitchen behind Brian smiling at the boys and even giving them small side hugs which resulted in a shy giggle from John, a smile from Rog and a tighter second embrace from Freddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know where I got the confidence from to give Brian a proper hug but I did which fortunately was reciprocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger passed over a plate with some toast and fried eggs which I gratefully accepted and almost wolfed the food down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, I didn’t realize how hungry I had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell us dear, how did you come to find this humble bitch of a farm?” Freddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled at his words before explaining how I needed a break from band activities for some days, without getting into the details of mine and Lindsey’s relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I told them how my agent had found the place and recommended it to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I was told that someone might be recording but it wasn’t confirmed. I didn’t care as long as I wasn’t recording anything.” I finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess who’s recording!” Roger exclaimed, pointing at him and his bandmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I didn’t even realize. What are you guys recording?” I asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our 4th album, it’s called A Night at The Opera. We’ve just recently released a single, it’s called ‘39. Perhaps you’ve heard it, darling?” Freddie explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing ‘39, I gave Brian a knowing look and winked at him. “Yeah, I’ve heard it.” I answered nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great! When did you hear it?” Freddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just yesterday. It was on the radio. It’s a great song, by the way,” I looked at Brian. “Nice writing, Bri.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He replied, chuckling a bit, probably thinking about our 18+ version. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So will you take long with the sessions?” I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it. Freddie’s being fussy as ever about this new song we’re doing. He calls it a cowboy song and I’m just praying the title comes out better than that.” John chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled at his exasperated tone and volume and suddenly felt as if something or rather, someone had been staring at me. I turned back quickly to see a short man with an ugly walrus moustache burning his beady demon baby eyes into my form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I say this, with no hyperbole whatsoever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh who is this Freddie?” The mystery man inquired. My ego wanted to scream my name out at the top of my lungs but I held myself back. Now I have several Irish acquaintances but this man was really getting on my nerves and I didn’t even know him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Stevie Nicks dear. From Fleetwood Mac. I’m sure you’ve heard.” Freddie answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean that gypsy, medium talent American clown show?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he actually just say that to me? To Stevie Fucking Nicks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very well, it’s on bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before I could say anything, I spied Roger walking up to the man from the back. He seemed to have something in his hands. Something big and feathery.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Prickter!” Paul turned to a launch of claws and feathers as Roger released the chicken onto him. There was, quite literally, a chicken on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, I was holding onto Freddie’s arm to support myself from falling over with my laughing. Brian entered the kitchen and was momentarily confused until he caught sight of Paul, Roger and the chicken. A fool’s guess would prove right and he rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his face before smiling at me, who was still wheezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next 15 minutes went by with Paul screaming at a nonchalant Roger who simply ignored everything he was saying, focusing on writing what I presumed, some song lyrics down instead. John and I managed to get the chicken back in the coop, but not before I tripped Paul on our way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s a gypsy’s mistake. Pray do pardon me, leprechaun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes that was a bit racist. Sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul was not anyone I hoped to or even tried to like. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A misunderstanding goes too far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry my chapter summaries are crap lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a while since I’d talked to a certain curly haired guitarist, who was also pointedly scratching away at a paper with a pencil. Taking advantage of his distraction, I let my gaze run over him as I rather subtly checked him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although skinny and lanky, Brian pulled it off with a beautiful charm and prettier face. At this point, I wasn’t ashamed to admit to myself that I found him attractive. But I didn’t because I assumed my rebound reflexes were working against everything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even then, Brian was definitely something more to me than the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bri. What are you writing?” I asked, sitting next to him, still keeping my eyes on his gorgeous face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing…” He said, pulling the paper away so I wouldn’t see whatever he was writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… if it’s nothing, then you wouldn’t mind me taking this, would you?” I said, flashing my puppy dog eyes and my most charming smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to distract him a bit as I grabbed the paper from his veiny hands and quickly jumped off my seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I peered down at the paper, reading as much as I could before Brian took it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a song, though only what seemed to be the chorus was written.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet lady, sweet lady, sweet lady (Sweet lady), ooh, stay sweet.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was written in messy handwriting on the paper. In the corner of the paper was written “For Stevie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped and before I could react, Brian snatched the paper from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brian… did you write that for me?” I asked, sitting back down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. But I just started, and it’s not even good. Do you like it?” He asked, not looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it! You really think I’m sweet?” I asked, smiling at him once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” He answered, now looking at me, dropping the paper onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you’re sweet too.” I said, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled back and watched as a blush formed on his cheeks, painting his usually pale cheeks a deep red color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” He said, in a tone that sounded like he was asking a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, sweet man.” I said, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly and looked back at the paper. “Do you think you could, um, maybe h-help me write the song?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ”Sure, if you want me to.” I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’d be really cool if you would.” He said shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and gently took the paper and pencil from his hands and racked my brain for lyrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Bri, what’s the melody?” I asked, realizing I hadn’t even heard the tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s like…” He said, humming the tune softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, nice.” I said, humming it back, trying to find something to write that fit the tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind instantly went to Lindsey. Lindsey fucking Buckingham. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind went to how he treated me. He’s a nice guy, of course. But when he’s angry, he can be downright rude and treat me like a dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Treat me like a dog! A spark of inspiration hit me and I quickly wrote it down, singing it out loud in the tune Brian provided me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You call me up, and treat me like a dog.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sang, looking at Brian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That good?” I asked, hoping he liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all he said as he took the paper back and ran to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I asked myself, totally in shock because of his sudden mood change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My facial expression changed from a happy one to a sad one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did he just leave?” I asked, thinking of anything I could’ve done that would make him run like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stevie!” Roger said, walking into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s wrong?” He asked, noticing my glum expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” I whispered softly, fiddling with a bracelet around my wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You look sad.” Roger asked once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, I’m fine. It’s just Brian.” I said, looking in the direction where Brian ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Roger asked, sitting in the spot Brian sat before he left me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, is he always very moody?” I asked with a confused and somewhat hurt edge in my voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tends to be reclusive if he feels hurt. He misunderstands easily as well so you need to be a bit patient with him. It’s not his fault really. He dealt with quite a bit academically and personally speaking. He had to drop his PhD in some astrophysics bullshit for the band and his father did not approve. Soon after, his then girlfriend Eleanor broke up with him. So he’s a little delicate but a good man.” Roger elaborated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things made a little more sense but I still had no idea why he walked out on me. Though my heart did ache for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He deserved everything. I didn’t have to know much about him to conclude that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, he had been working on a PhD in astrophysics. I was attracted to him by ten fold more now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, I’d sort this out soon enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The misunderstanding has been resolved and all is well. Or is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian’s POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, I guess it was my own fault for hoping for way more than I could ever be worth. I only knew her for two days and yet here I am, falling for her. How could I not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything about her is enchanting. Her smile. Her eyebrows crinkling when she giggled. Her fucking precious giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’d never felt this way for anyone. I thought I’d loved Eleanor, but I was rather misguided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did I do to her? Were those lyrics for me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most likely, yeah. God I really hate everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why do these fucking lyrics fit so well in the song?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No surprises there. We’re talking about the woman who composed a masterpiece like ‘Rhiannon’ in 10 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and decided to keep the lyrics there anyway. If she was annoyed with me, I’d simply have to stay out of her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until she leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had myself busy for the next 5-6 hours as we recorded Freddie’s song which honestly had my throat and fingers rawer than the back alley restaurant’s shrimp cocktails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this case scenario, I am sure that it’s worth it. This song has a certain feeling to it. Maybe this is our card against fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was an awkward affair with Rog, Deaky and Stevie glaring at Paul the whole while before snickering among themselves. Thankfully, Fred kept everyone engaged in mild conversation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I felt as if she was looking at me every now and then but I brushed it off. I think she made her feelings rather clear about me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished my food first and moved to the kitchen. I heard some feet shuffling behind me which I assumed was just one of the boys. I felt a light hand tapping my shoulder. I turned around and looked down to see Stevie looking at me with a hard, steely glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk Poodle. I’ll meet you outside in five minutes. And don’t even try to escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, she really left no escape for me. Taking a deep breath, I slowly and hesitantly moved outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She beckoned for me to follow her and I understood that we were taking a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We moved in silence for some time before she broke it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you ignoring me Bri?” She asked looking up at me. I was shocked to see sadness in her eyes almost manifesting into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want that Stevie? I thought you made it evident earlier.” I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the name of Rhiannon are you talking about?” She almost yelled at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lyrics made your feelings obvious Stevie. I’m doing what I’m doing to stop being an inconvenience to you.” I said with finality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An expression of realisation washed across her face before contorting into one of frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brian did you actually think those were about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian and Stevie’s lives change forever after they admit their true feelings for one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Stevie POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Brian asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean what?” I asked, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not about me?” He asked, a sense of relief in his tone of voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Bri. I could never say such mean things about you,” I started. “I like you, Brian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-huh?” He asked, his face happy but also confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you.” I repeated, a smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” He said. “You like me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, Brian, I like you.” I couldn’t stop smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took my hand in his. “I like you too, sweet lady.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both smiled and looked into each other’s eyes as the night sky illuminated us in a hazy light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian slowly leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breath caught in my throat as I realized what we were about to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned in slightly, the sides of my mouth no longer smiling. My mouth hung open, in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both leaned in until there were only a few centimeters separating us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to close that gap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We came closer, and closer when finally- OUCH!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our heads bumped together in an awkward mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” I giggled slightly and pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian chuckled along with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try that again, shall we?” He asked, taking my hand once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good idea.” I said, before we closed the gap in between us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our lips met slowly. Brian’s lips were soft and tasted of the chocolate pudding we had for dessert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian’s hands left mine, and just as I was about to pout at the loss of contact, his hands eagerly met my waist, staying there gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled as we kissed, my hands meeting his neck and holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hesitantly pulled away, smiling into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our foreheads touched, his hazel eyes looking deep into mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my sweet lady?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought for a while before answering. I thought about Lindsey, I thought about the band, I thought about what the press would think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I replied, smiling. I threw my head back and giggled in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How on Earth did I manage to score such a perfect man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beats me but I’m not going to waste my time thinking about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled Brian in for another kiss. This time we both got a bit daring. His hands went lower almost till my backside as he dipped me a bit. I let my hands tangle themselves in his glorious hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled deeply and broke off, embracing me tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe we should tell the others.” I kind of asked him, the whole time clinging to him like otters do with their babies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so we went back in, arms linked together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Roger had been assigned dish duty that night being the youngest. John spotted us first and broke widely into a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNEW IT!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger turned to see what he was referring to before grinning ear to ear himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somebody’s gonna get a good shag in huh?” I knew Brian was five seconds away from employing his abuse again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held him back and stood up on my toes to whisper something in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you upset? You know he’s not wrong…” I told him before kissing the shell of his ear and giving him a suggestive look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian’s eyes darkened before he nodded and gulped down an invisible lump. Freddie sashayed in just as we finished this exchange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what did I miss darlings?” He asked innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brian’s gonna shag Stevie!” Roger yelled from the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right then- WAIT WHAT!” Freddie yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stevie darling, I assumed you had taste.” Freddie playfully mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, I do.” I announced before pecking Brian’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian moved his head slightly so we were now properly kissing, not just on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as we started kissing, Prickter walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so now the gypsy is a groupie?” He scoffed and laughed his ugly ass laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prickter, leave.” Roger commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Look at this slut.” Prickter continued, staring daggers into me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you just s-“ I shouted but was cut off by Brian jumping on top of Prickter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU! SHUT! YOUR! FUCKING! TRAP!” Brian shouted as he punched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, stop it!” Freddie pulled Brian off Paul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian didn’t respond, just glared at Paul angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, that’s hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger pulled Paul off the ground and got him some ice. As much as Roger hated him, he couldn’t just leave him like that. I mean, he could. But… whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie sat Brian down on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Brian, I know we don’t like Prenter, but you went too far-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> went too far? He’s calling my bloody girlfriend a s-slut!” Brian cut in, his angry expression back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling,” I said, hopping on the couch in between Freddie and Brian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt good to be called his girlfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at Brian, who refused to look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I placed my finger under his chin and tilted his head so he had no choice but to look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bri. I know you don’t like that he called me that stuff, but it’s alright, ok? I could’ve handled it myself. No need to get physical,” I said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moved my lips to his ear to whisper something in my most seductive voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that it wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” I said, sultry. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get ready for a whole lotta love...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“W-what? It was hot?” Brian’s angry face was now one of lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” I smirked before kissing him on the cheek softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you um, maybe want to go on another </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked, putting emphasis on the word walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, why not? Don’t wait up guys. We’ll slip in late.” I told the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Brian will?” John remarked. I turned my head shocked to hear that from John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I have a wife and a child on the way.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was surprised to learn that. John looked very young. “Oh, good for you!” I exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now if you guys don’t mind, I’ll go change. My clothes aren’t very comfy.” I said, winking at Brian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blew Brian a kiss before running upstairs into my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked through my makeshift closet and found what I had been looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black lace bra from the other night. I paired it with some matching underwear and on top of the lingerie I wore a robe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? They’re easy to remove, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of the robe, I wore a coat. I planned my dialogue, trying to be as sexy as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof, this coat is making me a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Would you mind if I removed it, Bri?” I said while looking in the mirror, peeling the coat off my body and posing sexily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked quite good doing that, not gonna lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting on the coat, I touched up my hair. Dabbed a bit of gloss on my lips and rubbed a gentle perfume on my neck and wrists. Don’t judge me, this one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked downstairs as softly as I could, without trying to catch anyone else’s eye. Lucky for me, it seemed as if everyone had retired to their rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But where was Brian? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked out slowly. Calling him out softly when suddenly a pair of arms pulled me into a chest. I smiled when I recognised his touch. He buried his head into my neck, swaying us gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought someone had kidnapped you after you beat the Prick up.” I said bemusingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wishes he could. Wanker.” Brian said, his grip becoming a bit tighter around my waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to go now or will you stay like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I do both?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well honey, you’re gonna be doing me anyway so choose.” I stated casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian looked at me shocked. “What? You know I’m not wrong. Now let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian shook his head and moved forward so that he could hold my hand as we walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grasped his hand tightly and we made our move. There were some plains up ahead where the sky was a sight to see. Brian knew about it and hence led us toward there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we reached there, he set out a small picnic cloth out on the grass which he’d carried from the barn. We sat ourselves down and made ourselves comfortable so that I was leaning against his chest while he had his arms around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spoke about the stars and band experiences for some time until he suddenly went quiet and I noticed that he was looking at me with the most loving look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached back and gave him a small kiss but he held me there and deepened it. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>gladly reciprocated as his hands ran all over me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I continued kissing him when suddenly a thought came into my head. The dialogue I had practiced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled away slowly. “What’s wrong?” Brian asked, running a hand through my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s just… this coat is making me a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Would you mind if I removed it, Bri?” I batted my eyelashes as I stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian gulped slowly. “Not at all.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>18+.</p><p>I think that says enough...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I nodded and slowly peeled the coat and robe off of my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian’s eyes widened as he ran his eyes up and down my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped once again as I finished removing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was now only in my bra and panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess I didn’t anticipate how truly cold it was out here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill immediately went down my spine and I hugged myself, rubbing my arms up and down my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I realized that this action was quite sexy, judging by the way Brian’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued doing that, this time tickling myself slightly by running the tips of my fingers down the sides of my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggled at the feeling and smiled at Brian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back and gestured for me to come sit with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted the spot next to him before shaking his head and patting his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled lightly before going over to him and sitting down where he asked me to but this time facing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds went by with both of us just studying and admiring each other before I leant in and kissed him softly but deeply. His arms wound around my waist as mine did with his neck. As was expected, he soon lowered me onto the cloth as we began to make out under the stars. Our hands explored each other as his went all over my curves and mine on his back and arms. He broke the kiss and peppered several across my neck and jawline which aroused quite the reaction from me. His actions elicited quite a few moans from me as we further enjoyed each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think someone’s wearing too many clothes for his own good.” I snarkily commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s my work to do.” He replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right it’s not.” I said before I, um, got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I undressed him slowly, unbuttoning his already half unbuttoned shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. I touched his toned chest. He may look skinny but the man has got a seriously nice body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then unbuttoned his dress pants, pulling them off his long legs. His legs are so hot. After that, I was met with the sight of his dark blue boxers. I quickly took those off as well. We won’t be needing those at all now would we?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I return the favour?” Brian spoke almost panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” I replied just as desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you say, darling.” Brian replied and quickly unclasped my bra, revealing my breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point neither of us could wait any further. He checked if I was ready to take him before rolling on a contraceptive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at me for approval once again. I nodded profusely and he entered me gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to like that and he thrusted a number of times to get us used to it before increasing the pace for pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay he’s definitely not a virgin. Wow. Oh god he’s amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perfect in every sense as it should have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later I felt the feeling one craves for and braced myself for the crescendo. Soon after me, Brian climaxed as well and slid down beside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We panted and stayed in silence for what felt like hours, coming down from our highs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we finally felt okay enough to talk, I turned to look at Brian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was… amazing. You’re the best I’ve ever had, honestly!” I admitted through short breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You were bloody amazing as well.” Brian chuckled and pulled me in for a loving embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We lay there in silence for a while before I started to get a bit chilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love this, we should probably head back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed, I’m freezing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of us got decent and headed back to the farm. Brian slowly cranked the door open to check for people. When he thought the coast was clear, he motioned for me to come in as well. We made our way upstairs to my room giggling silently. I closed the door in the dark and when I switched the lights on, lo and behold Roger Meddows Taylor was lounging on my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” He started. “How was the shag?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger, I will count to 3 and your tiny ass better be out of my room or else Brian will employ abuse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, geez. I’d recommend him saving his energy for other activities but I’ll leave.” He commented before swaying his hips out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about Roger.” Brian chuckled, pulling me onto the bed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, its fine. I like his jokes.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, but the fucker can get annoying,” Brian began. “Especially when I’m trying to enjoy some alone time with you.” He said, kissing my shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bri.” I yawned. “I’m quite tired.” I said, rubbing at my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… do you wanna sleep here?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if that’s alright.” Brian replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than alright.” I said, kissing him on the nose before changing into my pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian left to get his pajamas and came back, changing into them quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hopped into bed and embraced each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Stevie.” Brian whispered in my ear, softly kissing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Brian.” I whispered back, holding his hand as he spooned me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy to be together.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eek! hope you liked the smut. ambi and i were doubled over laughing while writing it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>